


Fit for a King (Midas x Reader)

by onetiredcherub



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, I love him and his gold hands, ITS NOT SELF INDULGENT I SWEAR, MIDAS GIVE ME KITH, Male-Female Friendship, Maya is a lil distant but she comes around, Midas is soft deep down, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reader-Insert, They’re All Dorks, brutus is like the reader’s uncle, fortnite, he has nice eyes too, i just think he’s neat, i love Midas, im a sucker for hot white men with tattoos, midas (fortnite) - Freeform, shes a sweetheart I swear, skye and TNTina have my heart, yes this is a fortnite fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetiredcherub/pseuds/onetiredcherub
Summary: You were recently hired at the agency to work for Midas, a well known boss for the ghost and leader of the agency, all seems well at first, but as time passes..do you have feelings for the man who turns items to gold?
Relationships: Midas (Fortnite)/Reader, meowscles/midas (pet/employee)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	1. Welcome to the Agency

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic on here! It’s just a lil self indulgent,,,  
> We deserve Midas...as a treat.  
> (Let me know if I can improve on something!)

Time seemed to move slowly, the quiet and all too familiar dull sound of the clock could be heard in a small room, followed by the sound of crashing waves, the air felt tense, almost unbearably tense before a voice was heard on the intercom. ‘Attention passengers! We have arrived at Pleasant Park! Please grab your belongings and make your way to the entrance to get a briefing on the area!’ The male voice spoke before it was soon quiet, shuffling was heard as a young female was grabbing her suitcase, she gave herself one final look in the mirror, fixing her hair before she quickly left the room, leaving the keycard on the table.

Footsteps of other people could be heard as you walked down the corridor, you saw characters of all type, from a weird, goopy humanoid to a literal fox and a fish, all made you cock your brow, they soon were at the front of the boat, a male in a large coat with a kitsune mask was on a box, looking over the crowd as he raised his hand, everyone soon going quiet.

“Good morning everyone! My name is Drift and I will be discussing the area before we get off!” 

The male spoke in a cheery tone, but your mind drifted elsewhere…  
You was recently recruited to be in a group of agents, Ghost they were called, apparently the boss has sent someone to take you to the ‘Agency,’ which is their base, you didn’t realize Drift had finished talking and everyone was starting to leave, it shook you from your daze as you picked up your suitcase, quickly walking down the steps and onto the hard ground. You didn’t realize how much you missed being on solid ground, you took a moment to cherish it, taking in the scenery before you, it was quiet before the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard from behind, making you whip your head around.

Behind you was a tall male, really, really tall… he wore sunglasses and his head was shaved completely bald, he looked well built and had a very intimidating aura around him, he looked down at you, his face never changing from his stoic appearance. “Are you Y/N?” He asked, you noticed how he had a slight Russian accent in his voice, it was deep, yet calm and soothing, like the ocean.  
“Ah, so you must be Brutus..yes, I am “Y/N” you spoke, smiling at the male, who still kept his look. “Great, please follow me, the boss has been waiting for your arrival.” He spoke, starting to walk away as the female followed, having to speed walk as the male took long strides, making it hard to keep up almost.  
“Midas has been talking nonstop about a new recruit, I don’t expect you to disappoint.” He spoke, glancing back at her as she nodded, gulping. You couldn’t help but feel a little nervous around him, whether it’s the size or how threatening his appearance is, you felt uneasy.

The boat was soon in sight, he gestured for you to get on. At least he was a gentleman, you hopped into the small boat, the large male soon following in and getting into the seat, and soon they were off…

It seemed like time moved slowly again, the silence between the two almost deafening, you were deep in your thoughts before the boat stopped. “We’re here.” He spoke in that same monotone voice, the female looking up at the large building, seeming to be in pure awe, you got up, quickly getting up on the dock as Brutus took your suitcase, leading you to the entrance.

“Guys, guys, GUYS!! She’s here!!” You heard a voice yell, she had a high pitched voice, it sounded childish, yet it brought a familiarity to you, it reminded you how you used to be as a kid.

“Skye calm down! Everyone could hear you miles away!” Another voice was heard, it sounded a bit more mature, but still had a hint of playfulness in her voice.

“Girls, girls, please calm yourselves, we want to be professional for the new one, yes?” A third voice spoke, this one was definitely male..his voice wasn’t as deep as Brutus but it still sent shivers down your spine, it was as smooth as velvet and it had a slight accent to it, seemed to be..French? Whatever it was, it definitely made her heart speed up slightly, when you walked in, it was definitely a sight to behold..

The Agency was HUGE. It made you feel like an ant compared to it, now for the team that was in front of you, they were...something.  
One was a literal banana in the suit, who seemed friendly enough, he gave a wave, smiling at you in an almost goofy fashion. “Welcome! My name is Peely- well, Agent Peely! We’ve already heard so much about you!” He spoke, his smile making you grow one as well. Next to him was a cat..or what you thought was a cat, he looked.. human. Well the lower half was, he waved, meowing before he spoke. “Meow! Hello, my name is Meowscles, it’s so nice to meet you!” He spoke, his voice wasn’t what you were expecting, it was sort of..higher pitched, it wasn’t super high, but it was enough to make you giggle, you waved at him, to which he mewled, starting to purr as he was about to run up to you for pets, but was stopped by Peely.  
The next one to introduce herself was the owner of the first voice you heard earlier, she waved quickly, a big bright smile on her face. “Ohmygosh HI!!” She squealed, seeming to jump up and down excitedly. “I’m Skye, and this is Ollie!!” She said, pointing to her hat, wait..did her hat just squeal? Whatever, you returned her enthusiastic wave, giggling as another female walked up to you, holding her hand out for you to shake. “Howdy! I’m TNTina, but you can call me TT!” She spoke, having a southern accent, you shook her hand, she had a firm grip on her that’s for sure, nearly tore your hand off.

You glanced over at another woman, she had medium length black hair, her features were soft, yet mature, she gave a small wave, speaking. “I’m Maya, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said, her voice was soft, but it sounded strong, you could tell she was a very serious person.

Last but not least there was Midas, he was a tall, slim male with pale skin and tattoos on his neck and arms, he looked to be around twenty four, his right eye had a scar over it and looked milky, assuming he was blind in that eye, but his other eye was a soft gold color, it was very pretty, you wish you could stare at it for hours. He held his hand out for you to shake, to which you did, taking notice that his hands seemed to be..gold? When you took your hand back, you saw that there were gold flakes on it, which made your curiosity skyrocket. “You’ve already spoken to me earlier, but as you know, my name is Midas and I am the leader of the Agency, I am glad you’ve decided to take my offer, are you ready to begin?” He asked, to which you nodded. “Yes sir, I’m excited to work for you.” You spoke calmly.  
He smiled, which made your heart flutter slightly.  
“Well Agent Y/N…  
Welcome to the Agency.”


	2. The Briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midas has a special task for the three of you, he trusts that you will be able to handle it  
> But does fate have something else in store?

“Welcome to the Agency” played out in your head, you were in shock, mainly to how you got to this point, you were recruited for your skills in both long and close range combat. You looked harmless, but looks can definitely be deceiving, you know every weak point to a person and can easily knock someone twice your size.

By now it had been a couple hours since you’ve met your new colleagues, and you were comfortably relaxing in the break room with TNTina and Skye, talking about the random things you could think of, or the pair would ask you some questions, such as where you were from and what your favorite food was, to which you happily answered.

“Hey Y/N?” Skye spoke, to which you replied. “What is it Skye?” You asked, glancing at her. “What made you decide to join us? Not many people want to join us, let alone make it past Midas..” she said with a slight chuckle.

“We’ll I’ve seen your posters out everywhere and it intrigued me, at first I didn’t plan on joining; but, after some thinking..I decided it would be the right job for me, I like the idea of being an agent, hell, you could say I’ve dreamed of being one!” You spoke with a smile, to which Skye returned ten times as brighter. “That’s the coolest reason I’ve ever heard! Everyone else said money but yours is from your dream!” She squealed, hugging you close as TNTina laughed. 

“Now Skye, don’t squeeze her head off ya hear? We don’t want to lose another one to ya death grips!” She spoke, smiling as the young girl whined. “I do not hug that hard! Right Y/N?” She asked, looking at you, to be honest, she WAS squeezing the life out of you, so you nodded, to which she gave a shocked expression. “Really? I didn’t know I hugged that hard…” she said with a huff, pulling away.

“See? I told you—“ TNTina started before she was interrupted by a whistle, which caught your attention, making you look up as Midas was standing on the second floor, leaning on the railing, the glow of the lights in the building highlighting his features quite well, you took notice how his hair looked soft, his sharp his jawline was and how defined his cheekbones were..you thought about it for a moment and you realized, he was pretty attractive, but you shook that from your head, he’s your boss after all.

“Y/N, may I see you in my office?” He asked, looking down in your direction, you tilted your head, trying to figure out what you could be needed for. “Yes sir, I will be there shortly.” You spoke, fixing your outfit, which was a t-shirt and sweatpants, something you wore during your training, you started to make your way upstairs, following him and walking towards his office, which was very noticeable due to the golden door, he pushed it open and held it open for you, you gave him a nod and a smile, walking in as he closed the door behind himself, walking to his desk.

“I called you in here to ask if you’d be willing to go on a mission with me and Skye, are you up for the challenge?” He asked, raising a brow.  
“A mission? Yes sir, I’d be honored to work with you and Skye!” You said with a smile, which Midas returned, you didn’t realize he had a pretty cute smile, and from what you’ve heard, he didn’t smile often. “Great. We will be briefing the mission soon, please go to the meeting room and I’ll gather Skye.” He spoke, you gave him a nod and turned to leave, walking to his door.

“Oh and Y/N..” he started, you turned to face him, what you saw warmed your heart, he had a soft smile on his face. “I have faith that you will do well on this.” He spoke softly, which not only made you smile, but made your heart flutter immensely.

Time had passed since your interaction with Midas, you were now in the meeting room with him and Skye, going over the plan for today.  
“Okay.” Midas started, putting on some glasses as he picked up the file— wait, he wore glasses? You couldn’t help but glance at the male, checking him out, you liked how the glasses complimented his face, seeming to pull everything together even more, it made his eye sparkle more and gave him a more professional look.

“Y/N.” He spoke, snapping you out of your trance, oh god, did he catch you staring?  
“You will be in charge of sneaking in and grabbing the intel, Skye and I will fight off any and all henchmen that threaten your progress, okay?” He said, glancing at you from his files, you gave a quick nod. “Yes sir.” You said, clearing your throat. “Alright, Skye, you remember your role?” He asked, turning towards the young female.  
“Of course Midas! I’m ready for action!” She said with a giggle, the pale male shaking his head, a slight chuckle leaving him. “Then it’s settled…” he spoke, closing the file.

“We will strike at midnight, be ready and have your weapons at hand, this won’t be easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m already at 9 kudos? I never expected this little story to even get one! It started out as something between friends, but they gave me the confidence to write, so I will continue to write and update this as time goes on! Much love <3


	3. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You grabbed the intel, but in the process your two teammates get hurt, what do you do? The only thing you know, run and gun.  
> Everything may be in the clear now, but how will your boss act, knowing that his brand new agent saved his life? How will he repay that?

The time has come, it was now midnight, you, Midas, and Skye were sneaking your way to the shadow base, you easily knocked out the two henchmen that were at the door, signaling for the pair to come in, you looked around quickly, moving towards the vault, this is where everything was kept, locked under key. You managed to take the keycard and unlocked the vault, which seemed to open up agonizingly slow..

You pushed your way in once it was opened, you saw all the loot they kept hidden, so tempting…  
But you had one mission, to grab the intel and leave, you saw a stack of files that laid on a chest, quickly snatching them and tucking them in your shirt, now all that was left to do was—

“Shit-! Skye watch out!” You heard, was that.. Midas? He sounded to be in pain, then you heard another voice..  
“There’s too many Midas! I’m running out of ammo!” Skye squealed, sounding panicked. You knew you couldn’t leave them, so you did what you were best at, run and gun.

There was a struggle near the entrance, you saw Midas on the ground, clutching his arm, but that wasn’t the only thing that was injured, his leg was bleeding as well, a grunt was heard as Skye was fighting a henchman, seeming to be bruised up, you were normally a docile person, normally you wouldn’t lose your cool and wouldn’t let your temper get you, but seeing your friends hirt and fighting for their lives set something off..

Two quick shots were heard and the henchman’s body fell, slumped to the ground with two shots in his body. Skye whipped her head around to see who saved her, she gasped once she saw you, your face stone cold with a hint of anger. “Y/N! Oh I’m so glad—“ she blinked, seeing your expression. “Y/N..?” She said meekly, you glancing at Midas. “Get the bandages. I’ll patch him up and we’ll get the hell outta here.” You spoke, your voice being cold as ice as she nodded, quickly leaving to get a medkit.

“Oh Y/N- you don’t have to worry—“ you stopped him, putting a finger to your lips. “You are my boss, I will worry about you and make sure you’re safe and healthy, okay?” You said, he was quiet as he slowly nodded, Skye coming back and handing you a medkit, you quickly took it and opened it up, starting to bandage up his arm. “What weapon do you use? I don’t know any gun that shoots two shots that quick..” Skye asked, you stopped for a moment, reaching into your boots, you pulled out two pistols, they sparkled and shined, just like gold as you smiled. “My trusty dual pistols, I couldn’t carry my shotgun like I wanted, so I packed something lighter.” You hummed, putting them back in your boots, starting to patch Midas’ arm again.

“You have one hell of a good aim..” she murmured, which made you chuckle. “I grew up hunting, so I had plenty of time to practice my aim..” you said, you couldn’t help but take into account the muscle Midas had in his arm, but that thought was quickly put out of mind when a shot wizzed by your head, you quickly pulled out your pistol and one quick pull of your trigger and the attacker was gone. “Damn! Nice shot!” She squeaked, giggling slightly as Midas chuckled. “Perhaps it was a good idea to bring you, we needed someone who can make a quick shot and hit it.” He said, glancing at you as you gave him a smile, starting to work on his leg. “I’m just doing my job is all, I have to do everything efficient and quick.” You hummed, examining his wound. “Hmm..you’ll be able to put some pressure on this leg, but you’ll need assistance.” You stated, glancing at the male as he looked down at you, a small groan leaving him. “I think I’ll be fine—“ he started.

“Midas, this is serious, either you let me assist you on walking or I will carry you..” you said with a huff, which made the male go silent. “..I’ll just take the help I can get.” He said, grunting as he didn’t want to be embarrassed by being carried by an agent.  
You smiled, finishing his leg as you helped him stand, having one of your pistols in hand and the other helping Midas stay up, you started to walk with him, watching out for enemies as Skye walked beside you.

“I think it’s so cool that you can—“ she was silenced as you shot your pistol, taking out a shadow agent. “Okay..continue.” You said, smiling at her as she blinked, shaking her head. “I uh..I forgot..” she murmured, which made you laugh. “You can ask me all the questions you want once we’re safe..” you spoke, walking with them as silence soon fell on the small group, your eyes darting around for more enemies, but it remained silent for the time being.

Soon time passed by and the sun was peeking out, you laid in your bed, dead tired from the night before, yet unable to sleep. It’s almost like something was preventing you.  
A knock was heard at the door as you groaned softly, rubbing your eyes, you turned to face it. “Come in..” you spoke tiredly, yawning as it took your eyes a moment to adjust.  
In front of you was midas. In his usual suit, his bandaged arm being seem. “Ah, Y/N.. I know this isn’t a good time but I have something to tell you..” he said softly, you sitting up slightly. “Yes boss?” He asked, trying to get the sleep from your voice.

_“Thank you.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired and quickly whipped up the third chapter! I really like this so far, hopefully my writing will improve as I continue this <3


	4. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes you out to dinner, how sweet!  
> Wait, how did you end up in his room?  
> Better yet..what does this mean between you two? Will you hang out again?

“Thank you.” The dark haired male spoke, you rubbed your eyes, trying to make sure you were processing everything correctly. “Thank you? For what I might ask?” You asked softly with a hum.  
Midas sighed softly, taking a deep breath. “For..saving me back there, I never doubted you for a second, seeing you in action and risking your life not even a day into being hired, it shows me that you’re already committed to your work, and I can safely say..I’m proud to have picked such a fine agent.” He said, flashing a small smile as you blushed, hearing his words.

“Oh? Well it’s no problem sir! That’s my job after all, to make sure we are successful in every way..” you said, the male chuckling softly. “I would like to show my gratitude in a better way, how about dinner? My treat.” He spoke, you sitting up, did he just offer you dinner?

“R-really? I’d.. I’d like that a lot Midas, thank you..” you spoke softly, a light pink blush dusted on your cheeks.  
“Wonderful, we have a dining hall here, I’ll tell the henchmen to set it up for us, how about 6:30? Gives you time to get some rest and get ready.” He said, you nodded, smiling. “6:30 it is..see you then.” You said softly, Midas started to leave the room, he looked back, giving you a soft smile before he left, closing the door behind him.

Oh man, you definitely didn’t expect this to happen. Your mind was racing, you laid your head back on your pillow, nestled up in your covers as you closed your eyes, soon falling into a blissful slumber.

Before you knew it 5:30 was here, you stood in front of the mirror, fixing your hair so it looked decent, it was somewhat curly, it laid on your shoulders, complimenting your face quite well.  
You didn’t have any fancy dresses, so you wore a simple black dress with spaghetti straps, it fit your body nicely, it wasn’t too tight and showy, but it wasn’t too loose, you smiled at yourself, your lips shining with the gloss you put on.  
You spun around, giggling as you left your room, humming as Skye and TNTina were talking in the middle of the hallway, immediately stopping once they saw you.

“Oh. My. Gosh. Y/N you look so GORGEOUS!!” Skye squealed, clapping her hands. “Woah, where you goin’ all dressed up?” TNTina spoke, raising a brow. “Well Midas has offered me to dinner after last night!” You said with a bright smile, making them both gasp. “You’re going to dinner with MIDAS?!” They shouted, you hushing them quickly.  
“Yes, yes. I am going to dinner with him! I’m a little shocked...but I’m honored.” You spoke with a smile.

“Well I’ll be damned! He ain’t never took one of us out! You must be special!” TNTina exclaimed, smirking. “Don’t get too wild now, we want ya walkin—“ you quickly covered her mouth, shaking his head. “Shhh! We’re not doing that! It’s barely been a full week! Can I have a break?” You whined, the two females giggling as you moved your hand away. “Listen. It’ll only be dinner, nothing more, alright?” You spoke.

“Suuuuure, let us know how that goes!” Skye said, giggling as you shook your head, walking past the two gossiping women. You took your time on your little trek to the dining hall, admiring the gold trims in the buildings, the white marble floors, it made this place almost magical, it also told you that Midas had very expensive taste. You’ve never seen someone so willing to spend so much money, now you worried that you’ll look poor compared to him.

Your quiet footsteps soon reached the door, you gently pushed it open, gasping softly at the sight.  
The room was extremely large and clean, decorated in white with pretty lights, various paintings lined with gold were on the walls, you slowly walked in, smiling at the sight as another set of footsteps could be heard, you turned your attention to Midas and god damn, he looked fine.  
He was wearing a gray suit with gold trims near the wrists, he had a gold pin on his tie and his hair was neatly combed and styled, his face seeming to glow under the lighting. You definitely felt...poor around this man, even if he didn’t do it intentionally, that’s one hell of a flex.

“Well you’re here early…” he said with a slight chuckle. “You’re just in time, they finished cooking dinner!” He hummed, holding a hand out to you. You slowly took it, smiling as he held your hand, leading you to the table. “I should’ve asked in advance if you drink..” he muttered, to which you giggled. “Yes Midas, I drink.” you said with a chuckle.

The pale man smiled, pulling your chair out. “Well then this’ll be a great dinner, I was thinking we could drink a little afterwards? If you’re okay with that.” He said, you sitting down in your chair as he pushed it in for you.  
“I wouldn’t mind some drinks! Feels nice to unwind after what happened.” You said with a smile as Midas sat in his chair. “I hope you’re not a light drinker.” He spoke with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’m not..”

Oh how wrong you were. So, so wrong..  
You weren’t expecting yourself to down so many drinks..or vomit everywhere...or uh, pass out like you did. Your embarrassment washing away temporarily as you were soundly asleep, wait..this bed doesn’t feel like yours, where were you? It was so soft and luscious, you almost didn’t want to wake up, but your body decided against your wish and woke you up anyways.

Your eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the soft light of the morning sun. You looked down at the velvety purple sheets, raising a brow. ‘Where am I?’ You thought, looking around the room, the walls were white with gold details on the wallpaper, portraits of Midas were on the wall, lined with gold. It hit you..you were in Midas’ room, you felt your face heat up, screaming internally as you felt embarrassed, everything was flooding back to you, you quickly uncovered yourself, seeing yourself still dressed in your dress.

You noticed how the bed was empty..where was he at? You swung your legs over the bed, being face to face with Midas..well his sleeping body, he was on the floor, covered in a blanket. Did he really take the floor so you could be comfortable? How sweet.  
That thought was short lived as a grunt came from the sleeping figure, who shifted around before slowly sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, his once neat hair now a mess on his head, you noticed that it was really fluffy, you assumed it was kept down with hair gel. He sat up, the blanket falling from his upper half.

You saw ink trailing from his neck down to his chest and arms, all sorts of neat tattoos littered his pale skin.. wait, he’s shirtless? Oh jeez, you definitely didn’t process that quickly. The air was still, your heart pounding so hard you thought the rest of the agents could hear it. It took him a moment to realize you were awake, he glanced up at you, a sleepy smile on his face.  
“G’morning… how did you sleep? You had a pretty rough night.” He asked, his voice still laced with sleep.

“Oh um..I slept alright! But what about you? After all I did take your bed..” you said softly, the male waving his hand dismissively. “Oh it’s alright, I do not mind it, you needed the rest more than me..” he said with a soft chuckle, smiling at you as you slowly got up, blushing.  
“Well I want to thank you for the amazing dinner and for letting me sleep in your room, oh and I apologize for… vomiting everywhere.” You said with an embarrassed chuckle.

“Oh don’t apologize! I probably should’ve stopped you before it got that bad.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck as you stood up, grabbing your shoes he had near the bed. “I really had fun, I enjoyed getting to know you..” you spoke, slipping on your shoes as the male stood up, watching you leave. “Oh and Y/N..”  
You turned to face him, tilting your head.

_“I’d really love to do this again sometime.” ___


	5. Sweet Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things only heat up from here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter is an NSFW one! It’s been a while since I’ve written any sort of sex scene so if it’s rusty— oops

It’s been a few weeks since you and Midas had your dinner date. You started seeing each other more often, whether by complete accidents or quick planned visits, you both were like school kids in love.  
And boy did you hear it from these two.

“Y/N tell me!! What are you two planning! Are you dating? Please please PLEASE tell us!” The short and bright eyed brunette whined. “You guys are always giving each other the look. Are you guys doing something more..scandalous?” She suggested, wiggling her eyes as you held back a giggle, shaking your head. “No Skye. We aren’t doing anything, it’s just business.” You spoke.

Oh how you wished it was more.  
“Business now? What kinda business has y’all watching each other like gigglin’ school girls?” TNTina asked with a cocked brow. “Cmon now, there’s gotta be somethin’ more I know it!” She said. “Maybe another meetin? Somethin that y’all are hidin, I know it!” She said with a huff, to which you only dismissed it.  
“There’s nothing going on, I swear.”

Oh how much of a lie that was.  
Time moved on, it was now close to midnight, you were out on the balcony, waiting for your golden man, the soft tapping of gold plated shoes on marble sounded from behind you before a pair of strong arms hugged you from behind, and a soft kiss being planted on your neck.

“Did I keep you waiting too long darling?” Midas’ cooed, his voice was soft and soothing, almost like honey as his fingers moved to play with your hair, causing you to giggle.  
“Oh no, you didn’t keep me waiting too long hun..” you spoke softly, leaving a soft kiss on his chiseled jaw, causing the male to let out a soft purr.

“I was thinking we could move things a bit further..?” He asked a bit shyly, testing the waters to see if you would be comfortable going farther.  
“Oh Midas..I thought you’d never ask..” you purred, to much of the male’s surprise. You pull away from his touch, gently taking his hand as you started to lead him away from the balcony, the sound of your light footsteps with his heavier steps created an almost perfect melody that made your heart flutter, just knowing that your boss- your crush, holding his hand and walking with him.. it made your wait oh so worth it.

You stopped at your door, swiping the keycard to unlock it, you quickly pushed it open, pulling the male along as the door closed with a soft click, the air was quiet for a moment before Midas spoke up.  
“You are quite eager.. have you been waiting for this moment?” He asked, raising a brow as you giggled, shrugging your shoulders.  
“Perhaps I was..” you hummed, slowly pushing him on the bed, soon sitting on his lap, straddling him.

“Being bold tonight are we?” He asked with a hum, his fingers trailing down your back and side, sending shivers down your spine.  
“You know I’m bold all the time, don’t act surprised..~” you hummed, your hand tugging at his black silk tie, untying it and tossing it aside. “Cmon bossman, don’t expect your darling to do all the work do you~?” You purred, your fingers moving to play with the male’s luscious black locks.

“Bold all the time? How about the times you ran away from me like a shy school girl~?” He teased, making you huff.   
“Don’t push your luck Midas.” You said lowly, gently tugging his head back, causing a groan to escape him. “Oh~? Is a certain someone into a little hair pulling~?” You cooed, smirking as the pale man’s face was a light shade of red now, glaring at you as a low growl escaped him.

“I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you..” he said lowly, his hands moving to grip your ass, causing you to squeal.  
“M-Midas! Don’t lose your cool so quickly..!” You squeaked, starting to unbutton his vest, slipping it off of him as he started to unbutton his dress shirt.

“It’s hard to keep cool with someone as fine as you on my lap~” he purred, your face exploded with red as you covered it, his delicate fingers grabbed your wrists, pulling them down.  
“Don’t hide your face doll..I want to see it while I’m fucking you into the mattress~” he purred lowly, it was turn on to hear him talk in such a way, especially when his accent came out in such a time like this.  
“So vulgar..~” you whispered, Midas chuckled as he left soft kisses on your neck while your hands slipped off his shirt, running your fingers along his pecs, tracing the various tattoos and occasional scars that were on his torso.

“Is my body that interesting to you~?” He asked, his hand tracing the curves of your body.  
“What? Can’t I admire you~?” You asked with a pout, still tracing the bits of ink on his pectorals.  
“Oh I didn’t say that darlin, but I think it’s unfair that you have more clothes on than me isn’t it?” He asked, tugging at your shirt as you giggled, slowly taking it off as you were now in your bra and sweatpants. Midas admired your body, his fingers tracing along your curves. While you weren’t as lean and fit like everyone, Midas didn’t care, he loved your body for how it was, he’s told you that before, where he would gently knead and rub your slightly pudgy stomach.

“Now what's so interesting about my body hmm?” You mocked, giggling as the pale skinned male glanced up at you. “Everything, how soft and squishy it is, it’s not like everyone else’s and I like that, it makes you entirely unique..” he spoke, kissing your forehead as you blinked, your face could beat a strawberry with how red it was.  
“Oh Midas..you and your sweet talk again..” you said softly, giggling as he gently pushed you on your back, now being on top of you.

“What can I say? I love making you feel like the beautiful woman you are..” he spoke softly, kissing your neck and collarbone softly, making you squirm in anticipation.  
“Midasss..please don’t tease me, I’ve waited too long…” you whimpered, much to the golden man’s pleasure. His fingers quickly went under you, unhooking your bra as you slipped it off, your bare chest now exposed to this man, his hands went to gently grip the soft mounds of flesh his thumbs gently rubbing your nipples, a soft moan escaping your lips as you squirmed, making the male lick his lips in satisfaction.

Your leg slowly moved up, rubbing against his clothed crotch, the sudden moment made him buck against your leg, a soft hiss escaping him.  
“Watch how you toy with me love…” he growled, moving his thumb and replacing it with his mouth, his tongue gently rubbing against your areola, causing you to mewl in pleasure, your body writhing under his thin one, his hands moving to pin you down, his teeth gently grazing the soft flesh before pulling away with a soft pop.

“You’re squirming so much..can’t you wait for me doll~?” He cooed, smirking as he felt proud to be the one making you squirm and moan like this, but this was only the beginning…  
The sound of his belt buckle jingling made you open your eyes, his fingers making quick work to remove the leather, but instead of tossing it away, he grabbed your wrists, binding them together as a gasp left you.

“Midas..!” You squeaked, rubbing your legs together as the male grabbed at your sweatpants, pulling them off.  
Now you’re only in your black panties, which were now soaked wet due to the teasing you endured. Midas’ slim fingers rubbing against your clothed pussy, gently rubbing circles against your clit as you squirmed more, whining and bucking into his fingers.

“What is it doll? Speak up, I can’t tell what you want with just whines~” he purred, smirking down at you as his fingers toyed around your sensitive clit, making you whine louder, looking up at the smirking male.  
“P-please hurry up and fuck me you tease..~” you whimpered, his fingers hooking onto your panties and pulling them off in one quick motion, admiring your vulnerable form under him.

“N-now that’s not fair..you still have your pants on..~” you said with a slight pout, Midas sat back, watching you squirm with your hands bound and above your head, it set something off in him, something almost..primal. He got off of the bed, quickly pulling down his pants and kicking them off, his tight black boxers having a very noticeable tent in them.  
‘How big is this man..’ you thought, biting his lip as he slid them off, his hard cock now visible to your hungry eyes.

He was a pretty decent size, he was about seven inches and had a nice thickness to it, it twitched slightly as it was eager to get some sort of stimulation.  
And you were more than willing to give that to him.  
Your legs spread out for the male, your dripping wet pussy now in his sight, his tongue ran across his lips as his hands held onto your legs, wrapping them around his waist as he got as close as he could to you, positioning himself as he leaned down, kissing your neck lovingly as he looked at you for permission, you knew it was what he was asking for due to his puppy dog eyes.

You nodded, he gave an eager smile as his hands held your waist, a low moan left his lips as he slowly pushed his cock into you, stretching you out as you let out a moan, biting your lip to hold back anymore loud noises, you wouldn’t want the others to hear you two after all.  
He shivered from your tightness, soft pants leaving him as he gave you a moment to get used to him, you wrapped your arms around him, signaling him to start moving

He left soft kisses on your skin, starting to thrust slowly. Soft moans left you as he gripped your hands, rubbing your wrists as he hid his face in your neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive area as it sent shivers down your spine.  
“M-Midas..faster damn it..I won’t b-break..~” you whined, arching your back as his hand traced down your hips and thigh, holding onto your waist as he lifted your lower half slightly, smirking down at your helpless form.

“You won’t break you say? We’ll see after this..~” he said lowly, you opened your mouth to speak before a loud gasp escaped you, moaning out as the male started a rough pace, grunts and groans escaping him, they were quickly overpowered by your moans, immense pleasure running through your body as your back arched.  
His hands ran up and down your body, stopping as he leaned down, capturing your lips into his as your moans were soon muffled by his soft lips, your body felt like lava, and it kept heating up due to the filthy things Midas was doing to you.  
And you loved every second of it.

When he pulled away to breathe, you took the chance to attempt to speak, but all that came out was whimpers, moans, and pleas for the male to keep going.  
“M-Midas!” You whimpered, your half-lidded eyes focusing on the pale skinned man, you took in how unbelievably sexy he was. His short black hair was a mess from his fingers running through it, his face red from the activity you two were in the middle of, how his lips parted with each thrust, soft moans escaping them, sweat dripped from his nose as his thrusts became a bit sloppy.

Your legs tensed and you tightened around him, your body trembling. “O-oh god..! Midas please I’m gonna—!” Your sentence was cut off by a loud moan, hell, almost scream leaving you as you arched your back, cumming hard on his cock as your vision was black for a moment, being replaced by stars.  
You felt him still for a moment, panting as he trembled slightly before pulling out, cumming on your stomach with a low groan, biting his lip.

“Ah..damn, it seems that I made a mess..~” he hummed, chuckling as you looked down at your stomach once your vision was back. Damn, he really did make a mess on you huh?  
You noticed something..sparkly in the streams of white.. does.. does this man have gold flakes in his jizz? Oh lord..


	6. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Midas wake up beside each other, with memories coming back from your night of fun, you decide to slow down and relax, soaking in the company of each other.

The sound of an alarm woke you from your slumber, you yawned and stretched out your arms, a startled grunt shook you out of your half-asleep state. Where did that come from? You slowly turned your head to face the noise, seeing an annoyed Midas rubbing his nose. “Ow.. what the hell hit me..” he grumbled, once the sleep was rubbed from his eyes, they focused on your form, your messy hair, the small bites he left on your otherwise clear skin, the sight alone made him smile, a soft hum leaving him.

“Good morning amour.. how did you sleep?” the pale man asked, his tired voice sending a small shiver down your spine, his accent came out more when he was tired, cute.  
“I slept well, thanks to you.” you said sweetly, causing him to blush. You slowly crawled out the bed, wobbling slightly, your legs hurt.. but why?  
You had a brief flashback, remembering the activities you and Midas had the night before.. that explains it. You shivered from the cold air to your naked body, rubbing your arms before a pair of slender arms wrapped around your torso, soft kisses being planted on your neck and shoulders, making you giggle. “Midas, you know I’m ticklish!” you whine, much to his amusement.

“I know, hence why I’m doing it.” he spoke, rolling his eyes as he rested his chin on your shoulder, a pleased hum escaping his throat from your fingers gently playing with his hair, twirling his dark locks between your fingers, you found out Midas loves having his hair played with, especially during times where he was overwhelmed with paperwork, you’d gently coaxed him to lay his head on your lap, gently playing with his hair, twirling and fluffing it, listening to his concerns or the work he was dealing with, perhaps he didn’t feel like talking and that didn’t bother you, you were fine with sitting in comfortable silence, or you hummed to him, watching his body slowly relax and his eyes flutter shut, getting in a well deserved nap from the hectic activities.  
You loved every second of it, how you two seemed to click in every way possible, you didn’t even need words, your silence held so much more than most would think..

You were snapped out of your thoughts by cold, slender fingers gently tilting your head towards him. “Are you alright dear? You seemed to zone out, I got a bit worried when you didn’t respond..” he spoke softly, you gave him a sweet smile, planting a kiss on his nose.  
“I’m alright sweetheart, I’m just thinking..” you trailed off, causing the male to tilt his head. “But it’s a surprise, cmon, lets shower, as much as I’d love to spend the whole day with you, we both have jobs to do..” you said, pouting slightly, but your expression soon changed to one of shock, a squeal leaving you as you were picked up, your legs flailing as he held you up by your waist, carrying you towards the large bathroom..

The shower was nice, it was quiet aside from the sound of the running water, you two enjoyed the silence, washing each other and admiring each others bodies. From Midas leaving kisses on your shoulders and his hands gently rubbing your stomach and thighs (much to your ticklish amusement) to you tracing the ink on his pecs, your hands gently running down his torso, admiring his lanky yet built physique.  
“You are so handsome.. I’m very lucky to have you..” you whispered, the male’s golden hand cup your soft cheek, rubbing a cold thumb on the soft flesh.  
“You are the most beautiful, talented, sweetest woman I have ever met, and I am glad to have recruited you..” he said in a soft voice, making you tear up.

Needless to say, you two didn’t leave the shower for a long time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, yes? Here’s chapter 6! I’m almost constantly asleep so updates aren’t gonna be slow, oops!


End file.
